Forum:New installments for this wiki (very important)
Overview Recently there has been the wiki's first major argument, which has now been resolved and put behind. However all actions result in a consequence so from this i decided that some things need to be sorted out. Now this easter; i was planning on a major project to expand this wiki to Burnout Wiki, which will accommodate information about all of the Burnout games. I was side tracked from this because of the argument but luckily this made me think that we need some guidelines before we expand. So below is a list of new features, which are going to be put into place to one; prevent this weeks issue from happening again, two; to be clearer on what is and isn't allowed here at this wiki and three; to make this wiki a better resource and community. If you would like to discuss the issues, which are brought up ten please leave your comment in the subject's allocated area and not in another subject's area. Also do not start new headers or random comments at the bottom. This is to ensure order and clarity to these topics so its easier for users to understand. Finally if there are any other issues, which you think need seriously sorting out then add them in a new header with a description underneath. The parkster Comunications 16:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Expansion of this wiki This will involve a completely new content transformation and lots of redirects. The name of the wiki will be changed and lots of images will be recreated too. Rules and sanctions A new list of rules will be made on a project page with a following list of sanctions. The simplified rule set will be merged with this, therefore creating a clear and understandable rule system. Any contributions for rules are welcome: Admin hub This will be a place where (mostly) The dudeman, Glacier Wolf and I will discuss issues on a private forum talk page and display notices on the main page. It will be a bit like a staff room at a school where only teachers are allowed to go! Because we might be privately discussing another users issues then these pages and forum topics will only be accessible by admins. However i have no clue about how to properly block users from looking and editing it, so could i have some help here in this area. Archive page This will be a project page, where people will put pages that could be used as evidence or are far too important to delete. Articles such as old talk pages and old forum topics. This will make sure that things are kept tidy, clean and organized. What do you think? Insane Reply Well, glad that argument is over. But in reply to everything, yes. #I thought we were going to incorporate all of Burnout into this wiki a long time ago, but I've never played any of them other than Burnout Paradise. Either way, that would be a great way to increase the amount of content and editors on the wiki. #The Admin hub could easily be accomplished in any of several ways. The easiest way would be to just create a forum and set the protection level to sysops only editing. A more complex and less noticeable way to do it would be to create it in the mediawiki namespace which only admins could edit anyways, but most normal users would never notice it unless they were on recent changes when it was edited. #Rules and guidelines are good, but we shouldn't have too many. Uncyclopedia only has two rules, Be funny and not stupid (witch obviously doesn't fit here, being a serious wiki), and Dont be a dick. Simple, but effective. Yea. #There is no Cabal. And yes, I am ignoring the reply in set categories statement because, in a word, meh. Ok fair enough everyone will post their comment here. Why not put your answers there anyway it would've made things simpler, but oh well. Also i've seen "meh" a lot around wiki's but what does it actually mean? Thanks for the replies but what do you mean by; "There is no Cabal."? The parkster Comunications 15:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I don't think you'll be able to get a "private" area on-wiki, as Wikia doesn't provide access control to reading pages, only editing them. Possibly you could try a mailing list? Jordan Hatch talk 13:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. We need more views first though (hint hint people!). The parkster Comunications 15:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :If we are deciding on rules, I think we should discuss them and have a community vote, and I agree with the above comment about not having too many rules. I don't think that a secret admin area is necessary, as most Wikia's don't have them and they aren't really needed. IMO the lack of community around this wiki at the moment is due to the style of adminship around here. Not to get into an argument or anything, but perhaps the admin team could try and relax a bit and let the community build its fundamental roots before we start having secret notice boards and other things like that. Just my two cents. Feel free to disagree. Jordan Hatch talk 23:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, i didn't realize i was being too rushed. I just wanted to get more users but i was probably do the exact opposite. But yeah, that's the kind of user i like; one who is honest and puts things back to normal. I agree i was trying a bit to hard so sorry. As for the topic what part of this topic do you want to concentrate on mainly now? We'll forget the expansion for now but the other things need to be sorted. What do you say? The parkster Comunications 18:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) So i've seen a lot of replies towards everything apart from the acive page. What do you guys think? The parkster Comunications 15:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) The burnopidia is a must-do, in my opinion. Think about it, we are hovering about 200 articles right now, with the articles on Burnout 3: Takedown and Revenge, the wiki will have about 400 articles excluding 1 and 2: Point of Impact. The admin forum is useless, because if admins want to discuss something, they can use MSN or talk about it while playing online. Make the formus like forums on other websites across the web. The current format of forum is more simplified but more or less one for lazy people, all that needs to be done is write and add a signature. A more elaborate forum like at the wikia gaming site will need to be implicated because of this. Also, i got an idea at the wikia gaming site. For all the users at the site, each user could have their own blog. Some users (like me) may have a long span of time where we are offline. Not only that, we could post videos and photos of ore daily life and learn more about each other. What y'all think about that? Yeah that's a good idea actually. I really want to expand but first of all we need to sort out all of the handling stuff and acceleration. Aslo what's this new skin about. I have previously stated that if people are going to change the skin then they should give the community a heads up and we discuss it but this skin is amazing and i have no obligations. So the person who activated it, is let off the hook! Thanks to who ever it was but next time could you please say! Cool: Yeah... I didn't put up that skin. It does look good though. More time will be coming in a matter of hours (I got a exam in 1 hour and 10 minutes). Speaking of skins, before the new monobook layout comes out, can we work on the skin for the RD wiki? I'll continue to work there in the mean-time. Cool, thanks, well i'll go and do the news! By the way can we have this skin for the RD wiki? It would look great: Glacier wolf put up the skin a few days ago. Looks good, and so far no problems. If you guys want to steal it, go copy MediaWiki:Monaco.css and post it at the same location on whatever wiki you want. Also, Chicken Nuggets. Yes... ok then! Crashbroke we can sort out the reds and blacks for the RD wiki, you are right and for this one we could have reds and oranges? How's that? Also who changed the logo to monobook, it looks hideous! If we want to make drastic changes to the site then we have to say no everyone's activeness is rising! I can try and find the link for the wiki wide logo and put a transparent background one so we don't have a color clash with the new skin. Aslo thanks to anyone who made it over the 200 mark: well donr its a milestone in this wiki's development and it's been done within half a year! Good job everyone we're doing well at last! Actually it's called new monaco, wups. For the skin, how about orange, yellow and white? http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=208< This article shows the secret car and It also shows the new look for Burnout Paradise's front end that is coming in the Cagney update. I dunno who changed the logo to monobook. I realised that we had 195 articles yesterday, so i made 6 articles out of nowhere, most of them having to do with updates or new cars. =) Thanks. Fistly, i don't like this new monaco skin and i want it back to normal monaco. Also for the skin yellow is good but with red too, as all burnout logos are red. If we have a similar color scheme to the admin sig then that would be good. We need a vote though because there's a load of us admins and we all need to agree. As for everything else, it's good. Ok then, We'll have a vote. Red+Orange+Yellow or Yellow+Orange+White or we'll keep what we got. We should also include assistants in the vote. I forgot that the burnout logos were red =/. Speaking of logos and yellow, why don't we make this wiki into a Criterion Games wiki? It would include all Burnout games (except dominator, its developed by EA), Black and other games Criterion made. No just Burnout. I don't want things to get confused with a completely different game. As for the skin, I've seen the new update and i think we should have yellow, orange and white. However we have the favicon and logo red. The site is too inactive for a vote and so if anyone wants to say anything against this decision then do so within the next week. We'll sort it out then. Apart from that all is well. Ok sounds good to me. meh.